Cystic fibrosis (CF) is a recessive genetic disease that affects approximately 30,000 children and adults in the United States and approximately 30,000 children and adults in Europe. Despite progress in the treatment of CF, there is no cure.
CF is caused by mutations in the cystic fibrosis transmembrane conductance regulator gene (CFTR) that encodes cystic fibrosis transmembrane conductance regulator protein (CFTR), an epithelial chloride ion channel responsible for aiding in the regulation of salt and water absorption and secretion in various tissues. Small molecule drugs, known as potentiators that increase the probability of CFTR channel opening represent one potential therapeutic strategy to treat CF.
Specifically, CFTR is a cAMP/ATP-mediated anion channel that is expressed in a variety of cells types, including absorptive and secretory epithelia cells, where it regulates anion flux across the membrane, as well as the activity of other ion channels and proteins. In epithelia cells, normal functioning of CFTR is critical for the maintenance of electrolyte transport throughout the body, including respiratory and digestive tissue. CFTR is composed of approximately 1480 amino acids that encode a protein made up of a tandem repeat of transmembrane domains, each containing six transmembrane helices and a nucleotide binding domain. The two transmembrane domains are linked by a large, polar, regulatory (R)-domain with multiple phosphorylation sites that regulate channel activity and cellular trafficking.
The gene encoding CFTR has been identified and sequenced (See Gregory, R. J. et al. (1990) Nature 347:382-386; Rich, D. P. et al. (1990) Nature 347:358-362), (Riordan, J. R. et al. (1989) Science 245:1066-1073). A defect or mutation in this gene causes mutations in CFTR resulting in cystic fibrosis (“CF”), the most common fatal genetic disease in humans. Cystic fibrosis affects approximately one in every 2,500 infants in the United States. Within the general United States population, up to 10 million people carry a single copy of the defective gene without apparent ill effects. In contrast, individuals with two copies of the CF associated gene suffer from the debilitating and fatal effects of CF, including chronic lung disease.
In patients with CF, mutations in CFTR endogenously expressed in respiratory epithelia leads to reduced apical anion secretion causing an imbalance in ion and fluid transport. The resulting decrease in anion transport contributes to enhanced mucus accumulation in the lung and the accompanying microbial infections that ultimately cause death in CF patients. In addition to respiratory disease, CF patients typically suffer from gastrointestinal problems and pancreatic insufficiency that, if left untreated, results in death. In addition, the majority of males with cystic fibrosis are infertile and fertility is decreased among females with cystic fibrosis. In contrast to the severe effects of two copies of the CF associated gene, individuals with a single copy of the CF associated gene exhibit increased resistance to cholera and to dehydration resulting from diarrhea—perhaps explaining the relatively high frequency of the CF gene within the population.
Sequence analysis of the CFTR gene of CF chromosomes has revealed a variety of disease causing mutations (Cutting, G. R. et al. (1990) Nature 346:366-369; Dean, M. et al. (1990) Cell 61:863:870; and Kerem, B-S. et al. (1989) Science 245:1073-1080; Kerem, B-S et al. (1990) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 87:8447-8451). To date, >1000 disease causing mutations in the CF gene have been identified (http://www.genet.sickkids.on.ca/cftr/app). The most prevalent mutation is a deletion of phenylalanine at position 508 of the CFTR amino acid sequence, and is commonly referred to as ΔF508-CFTR. This mutation occurs in approximately 70% of the cases of cystic fibrosis and is associated with a severe disease.
The deletion of residue 508 in ΔF508-CFTR prevents the nascent protein from folding correctly. This results in the inability of the mutant protein to exit the ER, and traffic to the plasma membrane. As a result, the number of channels present in the membrane is far less than observed in cells expressing wild-type CFTR. In addition to impaired trafficking, the mutation results in defective channel gating. Together, the reduced number of channels in the membrane and the defective gating lead to reduced anion transport across epithelia leading to defective ion and fluid transport. (Quinton, P. M. (1990), FASEB J. 4: 2709-2727). Studies have shown, however, that the reduced numbers of ΔF508-CFTR in the membrane are functional, albeit less than wild-type CFTR. (Dalemans et al. (1991), Nature Lond. 354: 526-528; Denning et al., supra; Pasyk and Foskett (1995), J. Cell. Biochem. 270: 12347-50). In addition to ΔF508-CFTR, other disease causing mutations in CFTR that result in defective trafficking, synthesis, and/or channel gating could be up- or down-regulated to alter anion secretion and modify disease progression and/or severity.
Although CFTR transports a variety of molecules in addition to anions, it is clear that this role (the transport of anions) represents one element in an important mechanism of transporting ions and water across the epithelium. The other elements include the epithelial Na+ channel, ENaC, Na+/2Cl−/K+ co-transporter, Na+-K+-ATPase pump and the basolateral membrane K+ channels, that are responsible for the uptake of chloride into the cell.
These elements work together to achieve directional transport across the epithelium via their selective expression and localization within the cell. Chloride absorption takes place by the coordinated activity of ENaC and CFTR present on the apical membrane and the Na+-K+-ATPase pump and CF ion channels expressed on the basolateral surface of the cell. Secondary active transport of chloride from the luminal side leads to the accumulation of intracellular chloride, which can then passively leave the cell via Cl− channels, resulting in a vectorial transport. Arrangement of Na+/2Cl−/K+ co-transporter, Na+—K+-ATPase pump and the basolateral membrane K+ channels on the basolateral surface and CFTR on the luminal side coordinate the secretion of chloride via CFTR on the luminal side. Because water is probably never actively transported itself, its flow across epithelia depends on tiny transepithelial osmotic gradients generated by the bulk flow of sodium and chloride.
As discussed above, it is believed that the deletion of residue 508 in ΔF508-CFTR prevents the nascent protein from folding correctly, resulting in the inability of this mutant protein to exit the ER, and traffic to the plasma membrane. As a result, insufficient amounts of the mature protein are present at the plasma membrane and chloride transport within epithelial tissues is significantly reduced. In fact, this cellular phenomenon of defective ER processing of ABC transporters by the ER machinery has been shown to be the underlying basis not only for CF disease, but for a wide range of other isolated and inherited diseases.
N-[2,4-bis(1,1-dimethylethyl)-5-hydroxyphenyl]-1,4-dihydro-4-oxoquinoline-3-carboxamide is a potent and selective CFTR potentiator of wild-type and mutant (including e.g., ΔF508, R117H, and G551D) forms of human CFTR. N-[2,4-bis(1,1-dimethylethyl)-5-hydroxyphenyl]-1,4-dihydro-4-oxoquinoline-3-carboxamide is useful for treatment of adult patients with cystic fibrosis and at least one G551D-CFTR allele.
Pediatric CF patients may require administration of pharmaceutical compositions in a dosage form that facilitates swallowing or that may be easily mixed with easily digested foods. The use of powders and crushed tablets in the administration of pharmaceutical compositions to children has often presented problems in administration and dosing. Administering crushed tablet formulations to children, can lead to absorption problems, fragments that are either too difficult to swallow or fail to solubilize and remain undigested resulting in therapeutic failure, or dosage inaccuracies. Additionally, the dosing of crushed tablets can lead to dosing inaccuracies because of difficulties associated with the handling of crushed tablets. The use of powder blends may also result in dosage inaccuracies. In other instances, active powder agents may remain adhered to the interior walls of a capsule, pouch, or packet at the time of administration, resulting in less than the required therapeutic dosage. Such dosing inaccuracies are particularly prevalent when the person administering the dose is inexperienced and when the dose is small, as in those used to treat pediatric patients. Dosage errors involving CF pharmaceutical active agents therefore become critical in pediatric populations, particularly considering that pharmaceutical CF active agents are administered in low doses (e.g. less than 100 mg or less than 50 mg per unit dose). These dosing inaccuracies become critical in pediatric patients having a low threshold for dose deviation.
Accordingly, there is a need for stable bioavailable pharmaceutical compositions of N-[2,4-bis(1,1-dimethylethyl)-5-hydroxyphenyl]-1,4-dihydro-4-oxoquinoline-3-carboxamide useful for treating patients, for example, CF patients having problems in swallowing adult tablets, including but not limited to pediatric patients, and methods for manufacturing and administering the same.
There is a need for a stable bioavailable pharmaceutical compositions of N-[2,4-bis(1,1-dimethylethyl)-5-hydroxyphenyl]-1,4-dihydro-4-oxoquinoline-3-carboxamide useful for treating a particular population with an unmet medical need, such as children under 6 years of age, children or infants who cannot swallow adult tablets.
There is a need for a stable bioavailable pharmaceutical compositions of N-[2,4-bis(1,1-dimethylethyl)-5-hydroxyphenyl]-1,4-dihydro-4-oxoquinoline-3-carboxamide which can be administered in combination with some common baby foods for treating infants.
There is a need for a stable bioavailable pharmaceutical compositions of N-[2,4-bis(1,1-dimethylethyl)-5-hydroxyphenyl]-1,4-dihydro-4-oxoquinoline-3-carboxamide which allows for accurate and flexible dosing in pediatric patients, including but not limited to infants, by changing the number of mini-tablets in the unit dose, packet, pouch, or capsule.
Compound 1 (N-[2,4-Bis(1,1-dimethylethyl)-5-hydroxyphenyl]-1,4-dihydro-4-oxoquinoline-3-carboxamide) has been granted a Breakthrough Therapy Designation from the Food and Drug Administration (FDA) for treatment of cystic fibrosis, one of only two such grants at the time of filing of this application. This demonstrates a significant unmet need for the effective treatment of the cause of cystic fibrosis over symptomatic treatments.